


Rumors

by AngelynMoon



Series: Rumors [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Cheating Robert Lightwood, Gen, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Irresponsible Nephilim, M/M, Rumors, Tired Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Sometimes rumors are bad, sometimes they can lead to something goodAlternate Universe: Different first meeting, sort of. Also no Valentine, Alec is Out and for reasons explained in fic has not been deRuned.This work has been translated into Russian by ryybonko and is linked below we thank them for that.





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Слухи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259391) by [ryybonko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryybonko/pseuds/ryybonko)



Summary: Sometimes rumors are bad, sometimes they can lead to something good

Alternate Universe: Different first meeting, sort of. Also no Valentine, Alec is Out and for reasons explained in fic has not been deRuned.

 

\---

"I'm married." Alec said, slightly panicked.

"Oh, sure." The man who had been flirting aggressively at him snorted, disbelievingly, "Who to?"

Alec glanced around the club as if searching for his wayward spouse and his eyes fell on a very handsome dancing man and before he could stop himself he was pointing and saying, "Him."

The man glanced over and blanched before excusing himself, leaving Alec blissfully alone.

Alec sighed in relief and continued to drink his water while he waited for Jace and Izzy to be all clubbed out but his gaze kept returning to the man he'd claimed marriage to and as he sat at the bar Alec wondered what it might be like to dance with him.

 

\--------

The first time a Warlock just stopped what they were doing and surrendered Alec hadn't even bothered to question it, he was exhausted, annoyed, and just done with everyone at the moment, especially his sister, brother, and their new friends.

"Come on, let's get you processed." Alec sighed, tiredly scrubbing his eyes as he sat at his desk, "What exactly were you doing?"

By the end of the Warlock's explanation Alec had a bigger headache than before and sighed.

"I'm contacting the High Warlock to keep an eye on you, since you did not actually break the Accords, though you were planning on it." Here Alec glared at the Warlock who had the grace to look ashamed, "I don't have the energy to file the paperwork, I want to get home sometime tonight instead of sleeping in my office again." Alec stood, "Jace will walk you out, remember no opening Portals to Hell."

Jace stepped in and Alec watched them go before sighing and sitting down to call Warlock Bane to tell him about the young Warlock.

After being assured that Warlock Bane would be keeping an eye on the Warlock, Warlock Bane even thanking him for being so lenient Alec hung up and began to read his reports and moved on to the Institute's budget after that.

By the time Alec had finished, it was almost four am and he had a meeting at five with his mother that he really did not want to attend as she'd been barely civil to him since he'd told her that he would not be marrying a woman if he ever married at all.

 

\-------

The first Magnus heard of his so-called marriage was from Ragnor Fell, and all things considered he expected no less.

He was just putting the finishing touches on a potion for Catarina when Ragnor arrived.

"You didn't invite me!" Ragnor glared at him, a contrast to his whining.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "I invite you to everything, to what did I not?"

"Your wedding!" Ragnor cried, flopping on to the couch .

Magnus was glad that he had moved away from the potion otherwise it would have spilled when he stumbled.

"Wedding?" Magnus asked, "I have never had a wedding before, you know that."

"I thought I did and then I heard you got married, I heard he was quite handsome, too." Ragnor teased, "I'd be disappointed that you didn't make him beg me for your hand in marriage but...."

"We both know that Catarina is the one to ask permission from." Magnus interrupted.

Ragnor paused, "True." He agreed.

""So, tell me about this supposed husband of mine?" Magnus demanded, sitting down next to Ragnor, placing the other's feet in his lap.

"Well, he's tall, just your type too, black hair, hazel eyes, rough fingers, possibly an archer." Ragnor began.

Magnus let himself imagine the man and had to smile wondering if perhaps a marriage with the other wouldn't be so bad.

"With a large tattoo on his neck, they said it looked like a Nephilim Deflect Rune."

And suddenly Magnus knew better.

There was only one Nephilim that had a deflect Rune on their throat and that was Alexander Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute.

And although the man had shown leniency to a rather young misguided Warlock that hardly meant that Alexander Lightwood would be open to flirtations from a man, a Warlock male. Magnus had never heard of an openly gay Nephilim, everyone he'd met had been secretive and fearful.

Then again Nephilim hardly shared their goings on with the rest of the Shadow World.

"We should go out, see if we can find this Husband of yours." Ragnor suggested.

Magnus grinned, "Why not?"

 

\-----

Watching Warlock Bane and Warlock Fell get trounced by a Higher Demon was not something Alec had expected on Patrol tonight.

He'd convinced Izzy and Jace that he would be fine alone while they went on something called a double date with Clary and Simon and now he regretted it so much as he watched the two Warlocks giggle as they threw bubbles and glitter at the Demon instead of vanquishing it.

Alec should have known this wasn't going to be a good day when his mother and Inquisitor Herondale appeared for a surprise inspection that morning.

Alec sighed and pulled the Demon's attention to him with an arrow and then pulled his seraph blade, it took ten minutes before Alec managed to hit it's vulnerable spot sending it back to hell in a flurry of ichor.

"Look at tha', your husband's a right knight in shining armor!" Warlock Fell cried out with a fit of laughter as he clung to Warlock Bane's shoulder, trying to remain standing.

Alec came closer and grunted when Warlock Bane fell into his arms.

"You really are pretty, husband." Warlock Bane smiled at him looking at him with his Warlock mark on full display and then went limp in Alec's arms.

It was just Alec's luck that both Warlock's were entirely drunk as well.

He should have stayed in bed.

\------

Magnus Bane woke up groggily and disorientate, this was not a new feeling, especially on days where Ragnor partied with him.

Magnus blinked his eyes open, he was in an unfamiliar room, again not exactly alarming.

What was strange was that despite being in a bed, covered even he had none of the aches from a fun night of fooling around, nor, Magnus realized, was his clothing in any state of disarray from anything other than being slept in.

It was all rather strange and Magnus had a feeling he was missing something rather important.

"Good Morning!" A rather young voice sang as they entered the room.

Magnus drew the covers to his chest for no other reason but he had nothing else to use as a shield.

The young boy frowned, "You're not my brother." 

"Indeed not." Magnus said.

"Why are you in his bed?" 

Magnus had no answer, he did not even know whose bed he was in.

"Hey, max, buddy, let's train. Clary said she'd bake us cookies if you can catch me six times out of ten." A young man in his late teens appeared in the doorway, "Leave your brother's guest be."

"We get Clary cookies if I catch you, Simon?" 

"Yep." 

"Cool!" Max cried and ran off, "I'll get my practice blade."

"Meet you there in a jiffy." Simon called after him, turning back to Magnus, "You can leave whenever, but you have to go through the front door, I can escort you if you want."

It was shocking for Magnus to note that the boy was a vampire as he shook his head.

"Suit yourself." The vampire shrugged and ran off.

Magnus sat in the rather hard bed for a moment longer, wondering just how drunk he and Ragnor had gotten before he got up from the bed.

He tried to change his clothes or at least straighten them but found himself unable. the only places that Warlocks could not use Magic were places warded so and Nephilim Institutes.

How much had they drunk last night? Magnus wondered again as he prepared himself for a Walk of Shame through the New York Institute, at least he hoped it was the Institute in New York, and wondered again whose room he was in.

He decided to ignore the glances and whispers from the Nephilim he passed on his way out, although he did wonder about the whispers he heard: 'Husband' and 'sweet', and 'wish mine could carry me like that.'

\------

Alec closed his eyes with a soft sigh wondering just how much longer his mother could continue before she began to repeat herself.

The day had begun surprisingly pleasant for how the night before had ended.

After Warlock Bane had passed out in his arms Alec had offered to escort the two Warlock's home safely, Ragnor Fell had portaled away, laughing and telling him to take care of his husband and left Warlock Bane in Alec's care. His parting words had left Alec confused and slightly concerned about the alcohol the two had consumed.

Knowing he'd be unable to enter Warlock Bane's home with the warlock unconscious and not wishing to disturb Warlock Loss so late Alec had brought Warlock Bane to the Institute and put him in Alec's room for privacy that was not awarded to the guest rooms, and Alec had slept in his office on his couch as he usually ended up doing.

Alec wondered if Warlock Bane had left yet.

"And don't think I haven't heard about you at Pandemonium!" His mother's shrill voice startled him back to the present.

"Oh?" Alec asked.

His mother sneered, "You know what, Alexander." 

Alec sighed again, "Unfortunately, mother, I have quite a bit of work to get done before my meeting with the Werewolves at 6:00 and then the Vampires at Midnight, so, if all you are planning on doing is yelling at me some more perhaps a voicemail I can pretend I listened to?" 

Maryse huffed and stormed out as Izzy entered.

"Sheesh, what did you do now?" Izzy asked.

Alec shrugged =, "I honestly didn't care to listen. What did you need?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Pandemonium with us tomorrow." Izzy said.

"Meeting with the Seelie Queen in the morning, Inquisitor Herondale in the evening." Alec told her as he picked up a report.

"More of a reason to come." Izzy grinned.

"No, Izzy, you guys go have fun but not too much." Alec glared slightly at her over his papers, "I do not want to have to bail you out of jail again, actually, I will not bail you out of jail again, I'll even tell Luke to keep you as long as he can."

"Fine, fine, jeeze, you act like we killed someone." 

"You could have!" Alec shouted.

"It wasn't that big." Izzy protested.

"Seventeen people called the fire department to put it out, you're lucky no one got hurt." 

"Alright." Izzy gave up arguing.

"No more fires." Alec said pointing his pen at her before signing off on the report, "I don't care who starts it, you'll all get the same punishment."

"Oh?" Izzy asked, curiously, "And what would that be?"

"Warlock Loss found a potion's book for human transformation, she wants to see how it affects Nephilim and they need volunteers, you'd look cute as a bunny." Alec teased.

Izzy hissed.

"Perhaps a cat?" Alec mused.

"Fine, no fires." Izzy stood and walked towards the door.

"And I better not get a call from the police station or hear you called someone else to come bail you out!" Alec shouted after her.

\------

It was nearly ten in the evening when Alec finally made it back to his office in the New York Institute.

He sighed as he sat himself on the couch, wondering if perhaps it was possible for him to squeeze in a nap before he had to read through today's mission reports.

His phone ringing with Izzy's ringtone told him that no, he did not get a nap.

Alec lifted the phone up and answered it, he knew it was going to be bad when Izzy began with:

"So, you know how you said no fires?"

Alec threw an arm over his eyes, "What did you burn down now?"

"Well, techniquly nothing." Izzy said.

"Izzy, I'm too tired for this." Alec told her.

"Right, Seelies and Herondale, so we were at Pandemonium, having fun, actually behaving ourselves."

Alec snorted, too tired to stop himself.

"Shut up; and then a couple demons crashed the place, most of the Downworlders ran, except a few and, you know us."

"Can you skip to the point?" Alec asked with a sigh as he heaved himself up and headed out again.

"So, Clary may have accidently set some demons on fire and we don't know how but also someone called the police and the fire department, so..., can you come bail us out, big brother?"

"I'm on my way." Alec told her and hung up.

\-----

Arriving at the station Alec was met by smirking Luke.

"Just take me to them." Alec sighed.

"Sure." Luke said, "How were the Seelies?"

"Please don't, I don't have the energy for brain function." Alec told him tiredly.

"You need a vacation." Luke said.

"I would but there would have to be someone I could trust to handle things while I'm gone." Alec said as they arrived at the holding cells.

"Hey!" Jace cried, "You can trust us." 

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Right, we know this looks bad." Izzy tried.

"I think tonight has proven why I don't get a vacation." Alec informed Luke.

There was a chuckle from the back of the cell.

"Shut up, Bane!" Clary shouted.

Alec massaged his temples briefly before turning to Luke.

"You arrested Warlock Bane?"

"I had to, he was there and he's the owner." Luke said with a grin.

"Alright, let's go." Alec said.

Luke opened the cell and the Nephilim tried to exit. Alec stopped them. 

"Not you, Warlock Bane, out!" Alec snapped.

Confused Warlock Bane left the cell.

"You can shut it now." Alec said to Luke.

"What?!" The Nephilim cried as Luke relocked the cell with a chuckle.

"I warned you, no more fires." Alec said.

"But it was an accident!" Clary shouted.

"Uh...?" Simon tried holding up a finger.

"No. I'll tell Raphael where you are and Luke will let you out with the other children tomorrow night."

"Hey!" Jace protested.

"Fire, Police, Jail." Alec said shortly.

"But why does Bane get out?" Izzy pouted.

"Because everyone gets one 'get out of jail free' card and you've all used yours." Alec snapped.

"This isn't going to help the rumors." Luke laughed as he led the two up to do the paperwork, leaving the others to pout for the night.

Alec blinked at Luke blurrily as he sat across from him at Luke's desk, next to Warlock Bane.

"Alec?" Luke asked concerned.

"Huh? Sorry, I think I dozed off for a moment, where do I need to sign?" Alec asked reaching for the papers.

"Here, here, and here." Luke pointed, "You two are free to go, you can pick your kids u tomorrow at seven, we'll let Simon go once it gets dark."

"I have to pick them up?" Alec asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." 

"Right, could you remind me of that?" Alec asked, feeling a little pathetic knowing that he would need the reminder, he had a round of new Nephilim to train since he was leaving Jace and Izzy to stew, then he had to call Alicante about something he couldn't quite remember, and then he had to call Warlock Loss about her volunteers.

"I will." Luke said as he walked them out, "And Alec?"

"Hmm?" Alec turned back questioningly.

"Get some sleep, preferably in an actual bed but a good solid eight hours." Luke told him.

Alec laughed, "Sure, when I can find the time."

Luke sighed as they left, shaking his head, soon enough that young man was going to collapse from exhaustion and overwork and no one would notice when he did, at least not until half the thinks he kept running fell apart.

\-----

"Thank you." Magnus said softly as he walked next to Alexander Lightwood.

"Huh?" Mr. Lightwood said looking over at him in confusion.

"For bailing me out. I mean I could have called someone, but I will pay you back." magnus promised.

"Uh... oh, right actual money." Mr. Lightwood seemed to realize, "Don't worry about it, it comes out of the Institute's funds, you'd be surprised how often Nephilim get arrested."

"Really?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, some of them aren't very careful, which, given what we fight, not really blaming them, but you know." Alec shrugged, "Like I said, everyone gets a 'get out of jail free' card, unless it risks exposure of our world, you'd be surprised how often I have to beg Luke to get out people transferred to his station for that reason. I definitely own him lunch for enduring Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon for the night and tomorrow." 

"Well, then." Magnus began, "I guess I should give you this."

With a flick of his wrist and a flash of blue, Magnus held out a card.

Alec took it and stared down at it for a minute before letting out a loud laugh, "Really?"

"You said we only get one." Magnus couldn't help but tease as Alec held the Monopoly 'get of of jail free' card.

"Makes me tempted to hand it out and demand it back when they use it." Alec sighed out the last of his laughter.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?" Magnus blurted, not wanting Alec to leave, liking the laugh he'd pulled from the man.

"Uh... sure, just one, I still have work to do." Alec told him as Magnus summoned a portal.

"Can't it wait?" Magnus asked.

"You'd think so." Alec muttered as they stepped through the portal, "This is nice." Alec blurted as he looked around Magnus' place.

"Thank you, I designed half of it myself and bought the rest new." Magnus told Alec as he examined a piece from two hundred years ago.

"Cool." Alec said as he poked the couch.

"Go ahead and sit, what kind of drink would you like?" 

"What would you recommend?" 

"For you?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah." Alec answered as he looked over at Magnus.

Magnus thought a moment and then summoned the drink he thought embodied Alec.

"Here." Magnus said as he handed Alec the drink and sat next to the other.

Alec winced as he sipped.

"Not much of a drinker?" Magnus chuckled.

"You'd think I would be but I'm always on call and Angel, looking after Nephilim!" Alec sighed, "I swear they are all children, starting fights with anything that might insult them a little."

"I've heard, a young man named Raj got into a fight with Bat this afternoon, Luke called me to heal them." Magnus agreed.

"Ugh... Where's my phone?" Alec searched his pockets until he pulled it out and then he sent a text out.

Magnus raised an eyebrow as Alec leaned against the arm of the couch.

"He's grounded, they're all grounded." Alec began to slur a little as he slumped further into the couch, "Grounded." He muttered again as his eyes drifted closed and Magnus had to catch Alec's drink before it spilt as the man fell asleep.

Magnus sighed and straightened the man out on his couch, carefully, summoning a blanket to cover him.

When Luke had suggested Alec take a break and get some sleep, Magnus had not expected the man to pass out after a single drink once he'd relaxed, but looking down at the Nephilim on his couch Magnus didn't have the heart to wake him and so left him on his couch, Catarina would be here in the morning for her potions for her job at the hospital.

Magnus almost wished she wasn't useless at brewing potions.

\----

Alec woke slightly disorientated as he sat up and looked around, he vaguely remembered Warlock Bane inviting him for a drink but not much after that, he must have fallen asleep.

"Good morning." Warlock Bane said holding out a cup of coffee.

Alec reached for it, "Did I sleep here?"

"Mmm." Warlock Bane agreed, "Nothing happened, don't worry."

"I wasn't." Alec said and then winced, "Not that you aren't pretty, uh... handsome or um... Angel."

Warlock Bane chuckled, "I know you're straight and no one will hear otherwise from me."

"What... I'm not..." Alec started.

Warlock Bane raised an eyebrow, "Not what?"

"Not straight." Alec whispered, cheeks burning.

"Oh, well, that's great but I know how Nephilim are, I still won't say anything." Magnus was shocked that Alec had even said anything to him and he felt a bit flustered, was this Alec's attempt at flirting?

"That's alright." Alec shrugged, "I mean they already know, so, it's not a big deal anymore, for me at least. Herondale discovered how much I actually did at the Institute when she had me arrested when I came out to my parents at eighteen. I mean I've been running the Institute since I was sixteen so, when I came out My mother had me arrested pending deRuning and everything just sort of fell apart. Nothing got done, schedules weren't made or sent out, no one really knew what was happening except that I wasn't there. By the end of the week my mother had been relieved and I was officially promoted to Head of the Institute." Alec explained.

"That must have been a fun week back." Warlock Bane offered with a grin.

"Yeah." Alec snorted, "By the time everything was back to rights no one cared that I liked men as long as I promised to never leave like that again."

Alec smiled, thinking about his welcome back after everything was in order again.

"You must have a pretty loyal bunch." Warlock Bane smiled back.

"Well, that's what happens when you take everybody no one wants and give them a place to call home and people to call family." Alec shrugged as though it were obvious.

"Is that what happened with the Vampire?" Warlock Bane asked.

Alec frowned in thought, "Oh, Simon, sort of... I mean, he came with Clary, they are kind of a set. I'm pretty sure Clary is welcome at the Dumort because of their attachment to each other, it would be fine if I didn't have to listen to Raphael complain."

"I do see Ms. Fray often when I'm there." Warlock Bane acknowledged.

Alec finished his coffee reluctantly, "I really do have to go, I have reports to read, calls to make, thank you for letting me stay."

Warlock Bane smiled, "Of course."

He conjured a travel cup of coffee and offered it to Alec, "For the road."

"Thank you." Alec smiled back as the Warlock walked him to the door.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Lightwood."

"You too." Alec smiled at him and continued to smile as the door closed and he walked down the stairs and out of the building, passing a young woman that he felt he should recognize heading up the stairs.

\-----

Catarina arrived not long after Alec left, letting herself in as she usually did.

"Did Alexander Lightwood stay over?" She asked as she sat on the couch.

"He fell asleep here last night and I didn't have the heart to wake him." Magnus answered as he went to fetch her potion.

"You two really are married." Catarina said as she conjured herself some tea.

"We are not!" Magnus protested.

Catarina raised an eyebrow, "I've been hearing things."

"You shouldn't listen to rumors." Magnus snapped, cheeks burning with embarassment because maybe he wouldn't mind spending more time with Alec.

Catarina frowned but let it drop as Magnus disappeared into his workroom for her potions.

\------

Alec jolted when his phone howled, he frowned, wondering why Luke would be contacting him before remembering just how quiet the day had been and that Luke had Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon at the station and that they needed to be picked up.

While it had been a fairly quiet day it had been long and Alec wanted to sleep but he had to fetch his children and tell them the bad news about their next assignment, well, bad news for them, maybe he could convince Warlock Loss to take pictures, for scientific purposes, of course.

Alec left the Institute to get his children, ignoring the gossip that followed him as he always did.

\-------

"Why was I not invited?!" Maryse yelled as she stormed into Alec's office.

Alec sighed, prayed to the Angel for strength and looked at his mother.

"Invited to what?" Alec asked, calmly.

"Your wedding!" She screamed and Alec was sure all of New York had heard her.

"First, I'm not married and second, why would I invite you?" Alec asked.

"I'm your mother!" Maryse screamed, outraged.

"So?" Alec asked, he held up a hand to stop her rant, "I'm supposed to invite you to a wedding where you would just nitpick at everything and find so many things wrong with it, beginning with there being two grooms? No, thank you, I'd like to enjoy my wedding. If it weren't required I wouldn't invite Herondale either but it is so she has to come, but at least she can pretend that it doesn't make her sick to her stomach, you are nowhere near as good an actor. Also I would not inflict you on my future Husband, no matter what."

"We can still disown you!" Maryse shouted.

"Fine, the thing is, Maryse, I don't need you, I'm head of the Institute as a Lightwood or not, Hereondale would have a riot if I was removed, not just from my people here but the Seelies, Vampires, Werewolves, and possibly even the Warlocks. You really have no leeway to argue since my incarceration at eighteen roved that I'm the one in charge, and Izzy, Jace, and Max would likely rather be disowned themselves before they stopped talking to me." Alec returned.

"Damn straight!" Izzy and Jace's voices came from the hall.

Alec rolled his eyes and stared at his mother, "So I want to know just what leg you think you're standing on?" 

"Magnus Bane is a Warlock!" Maryse shouted triumphantly.

Alec frowned, "What has Warlock Bane have to do with anything?"

"You've been seen exiting his loft wearing the same clothes as the day before." Maryse began, "Not only that but Maxwell saw him in your room here, in your bed no less!" 

"Go, Alec!" Izzy shouted from the hall.

"Go away, Izzy!" Alec cried before turning back to his mother, "Yes, Magnus Bane was in my bed, he got drunk with a friend and the friend portaled home, leaving Warlock Bane in my care, as I did not want to disturb Warlock Loss so late I brought him here, he slept in my bed for privacy and safety while I finished my paperwork and slept in my office. As for leaving his place in the morning, I fell asleep on his couch after a drink when Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon decided to get themselves arrested."

"Bane was arrested too!" Jace shouted.

"Away, Now!" Alec shouted.

"But this is much more interesting!" Clary cried.

Alec heaved a sigh, "But I don't see why I need to justify myself to you, all things considered, an alliance to the Warlocks would be a good political move and the fact that we are both male and therefor unable to have children together naturally would satisfy the purists."

"I'd be glad to surrogate!" Clary shouted, "And there are always new baby Warlocks to adopt!"

Alec rubbed his temples with a sigh but said nothing in response.

"But it's Magnus Bane." Maryse sputtered, "He's not known for his monogamy."

Again Alec rolled his eyes, "Magnus Bane is a Warlock, no doubt he is several centuries older than many of his Warlock friends, perhaps not so much Seelies, that doesn't lend itself much to monogamy when one considers the lifespan of mortal beings verses a Warlock's lifespan. Can you honestly tell me that if Robert divorced you or died you'd never look for another husband?" Alec asked.

"What have you heard?!" Maryse shrieked.

"By the Angel! Maryse, I knew before you did, I caught him sneaking out, I'm the one that told Herondale. You didn't deserve his sneaking around on you and she didn't deserve his empty promises of marriage to her." Alec snapped, watching his mother deflate and sink into a chair in front of his desk, "We're all human, partially for most of us at least, but I'm pretty sure the one thing Magnus Bane is not is a person who would cheat on the person he's loving for that lifetime. Which is more than I can say for some Nephilim."

"How long have you known?" Maryse whispered.

"Too long, I thought you knew for a while but you never said anything so I went to Hereondale. She tracked down the girl, she was barely old enough to consent and he promised her marriage. There is going to be a fall out, Herondale is trying to keep most of the blame on him, where it should be." Alec explained to his mother gently.

"Why would she do that?"

"I asked her to." Alec said simply, "You didn't deserve to be punished for his actions and neither do Izzy, Jace, and Max."

"And you?" Maryse offered softly.

"Please." Alec snorted, "I'm an openly gay Nephilim, if that didn't crush or bury me this won't. Besides I'm good at what I do and still pretty sure the Seelies, Werewolves, and Vampires would revolt if they had to deal with a new Nephilim."

Maryse chuckled, "You're more patient than most of us."

"Oh Angel, we might have to thank Jace and Izzy after all." Alec bemoaned.

"We're not that bad!" Izzy cried, "Are we?" She asked softer.

Alec rolled his eyes, "You're all grounded! Simon too!"

"I didn't even say anything!" Simon whined.

Maryse stared at Alec, "I suppose if that's what you usually handle, you can handle Bane."

He'd love to handle Bane!" Jace yelled, "Ow! What was that for?"

"He's our brother!" Izzy yelled back.

"He's still a man! Right, Alec? You're still a man, right? Clary's been telling us about LGBTQ+ and how some men are really women. Ow!"

"That's not how it works, Jace!" Clary snapped.

Alec let his head hit the desk.

"Is this a bad time?" Warlock Bane's voice drifted over to him as the man rapped on the open door.

There was a squeaking noise from the hall and the sound of running feet as four Nephilim fled.

"Maryse?" Alec asked as he lifted his head from the desk and stood.

"I suppose I have no further arguments." She scowled slightly as she stood, "Bane." She sneered a little as she passed the man.

"Lightwood." Warlock Bane said just as coldly as she left.

"Do I want to know?" Warlock Bane asked as he closed the door at Alec's request.

Alec shrugged as they sat, "My family is weird... and complicated."

"Speaking of weird, there seems to be a rumor going around."

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"A great number of people seem to think we are married." Magnus elaborated.

"It probably didn't help that you called me husband when I saved you and Warlock Fell the other night." Alec mused.

"I did what?" Magnus squeaked.

"To be fair you two were pretty drunk." Alec pointed out, "You were throwing glitter at a greater Demon while Warlock Fell brew bubbles at it. You weren't even using Magic."

"How did we not die!" Magnus' head hit the desk.

Alec shrugged, "I can only guess that I arrived soon after it found you."

"How did the rumor of our marriage even start?" Magnus asked, looking at Alec again, "Ragnor and I were only out because Ragnor thought I got married without him."

Alec frowned and thought back to nearly two months ago when the rumors had started.

"Oh! It may actually be my fault." Alec realized.

"Oh? How?"

"Izzy and Jace dragged me to Pandemonium with them and I was perfectly content to sit at the bar while they danced, drinking a water."

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"There was this guy that was flirting." Alec continued, ignoring the look, "He was really pushy and I didn't like it, he wasn't taking no for an answer."

"That's what the bouncers are for, or you could have handled it yourself." Magnus pointed out, gently.

"I didn't want to cause a scene and Izzy and Jace were having fun. Also I've used my 'get out of jail, free' card." Alec said.

Magnus laughed and Alec grinned back at him.

"I may have panicked, just a little and said I was married."

"I would hate to see you fully panicked." Magnus smirked. 

"Haha, he didn't believe me and asked me to point my husband out to him and when I looked around I may have noticed you dancing and I couldn't stop myself when I said 'Him' and pointed at you." Alec paused thoughtfully, "Although it does explain why he ran off so quickly."

"I'm known for being possessive towards my current lover, whoever that may be." Magnus smiled.

"I'm sure we can probably find a way to dispel the rumors." Alec assured Magnus, "Now what brings you here, surely not just for a rumor?"

"Catarina sent me for her volunteers."

"Ah, I'll test them to meet you at the front, let me know if they don't show, you should have six, take a picture and send it to me so I know who to ground." Alec said.

Magnus grinned, "I'll need your number for that."

Alec blushed at the tease and gave Magnus his number as they stood and walked to the door, opening it.

Magnus paused in the hall and looked at Alec, "Perhaps before we dispel the rumors, we could try a date first?" He asked.

Alec's eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks began to burn.

"Yeah, Alec, get some!" Max shouted as he ran by, dashing through the space between them.

Alec caught him before he made it safely away.

"Jace told me to!" Max tattled as Alec stared down at him sternly.

"You're still grounded and owe Warlock Bane an apology." 

Alec turned Max around to face an amused Magnus.

"I'm sorry." Max said sulkily before he turned to look at Alec over his shoulder, "How long am I grounded for?"

"Two weeks, one for being rude and running in the halls, and one for doing what Jace told you to." Alec answered, "Now go fetch Raj, Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon and Noah, have them go to the front doors."

"Simo?" Magnus asked as Max left, the boy making sure to walk while within their sight.

"Raphael thought it was a good punishment and Luke too, he's sending Bat." Alec shrugged.

There was a quiet pause.

"You never answered." Magnus said softly.

"Uh...oh..." Alec's cheeks burned again, "I don't know when I'd be free to... um... go on a date."

"Then I shall bring the date to you." Magnus smiled at Alec and Alec forgot how to breathe.

And then Magnus pressed a gentle kiss to Alec's cheek and Alec stumbled back and hit the doorframe.

"Sorry...I..." Alec tried, embarrassed at his reaction, "We can try that again?" 

Magnus chuckled and tapped his own cheek, which Alec pecked, cheeks burning some more.

"Until tomorrow." Magnus smirked at him as he wiggled his fingers as he walked backwards down the hall.

"T-t-tomorrow." Alec stuttered with a nod as Magnus disappeared around the corner.

Someone whistled.

"Grounded!" Alec said pointing a finger behind him while he touched his cheek where Magnus had kissed with the other.

"Worth it!" The person cried.

Alec rolled his eyes, he was surrounded by children. Perhaps Magnus could make it worth it.

\----

A/N: I may make this a series where you get to see the date, but don't count on it, and there is also an Idea for a 5 and 1 about people who hear about the marriage rumor but this was a good place to stop.

I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry it got a bit cracky there in some places, I needed the laugh so if it made me laugh or grin it stayed.

I just thought the idea of Alec being to only adult was funny and having to deal with the childishness.

I also have to say that Alec keeps the Monopoly card Magnus gave him the night he bailed him out in his wallet or pocket, he never does hand out similar cards because now it means something between him and Magnus.

I just wanted something lighthearted and fun and I haven't really written anything like that for this fandom, at least not a lot so here we go.


End file.
